thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
School system
The first schools officially opened on 2 Fir'mo', LY 904. Prior to that time, education on The Land was imparted chiefly by independent masters of various trades. There was little in the way of generalized education, though everyone learned such basics as reading and simple arithmetic from an early age (usually taught by their own parents). Not everyone could afford the services of private masters, so many people never learned higher trades, and ended up doing manual labor most if not all of their lives. However, during the Coming of the Order (902, to be precise), the establishment of a standardized system of schools was suggested. Some resistance to the idea was met by masters who wished to remain independent, and a union was formed at first to fight the idea of schools, and later to ensure that masters would retain certain rights, whether they went to work in schools or remained independent. Construction of schools was begun in Win'yet of 903, paid for by the public funds of each village, as would be the salaries of masters and headmasters. This meant that for the first time, all the Land's children, regardless of social class, could receive a standardized education, as well as choosing from any number of trades. At the same time, universities were established to continue education beyond primary education, though these secondary schools were not provided for by taxes, but rather required tuition. So of course, the old problem of wealthier clans providing better education for their children remained to some extent, though the primary schools did lead to the creation of a middle class; and even the lower class has greater opportunities for advancement now than in the past. It should also be noted that shortly after Darius Lonewander established the United Villages of the Chaos in 913, the new country passed a Financial Aid law which assisted those who couldn't afford it in paying to attend universities. This law has already been adopted by the sovereign village of Sorret, and there has been considerably talk of adopting it in First Nation, as well. Structure In the days before schools, children, if their clans could afford masters at all, would begin their education at different ages, and have classes at different times, different days. There was no order to it at all. But after some debate in 904, it was decided that incoming students should begin 1st Grade in the year they turn 7 (most children being aged 6 at the start of the school year), though parents can request early placement tests if they wish their children to start earlier. Students must normally complete ten grades of school, graduating the year they turn 16, though they can also request final exams at some earlier time, if they feel they can pass the tenth Grade level requirements. Upon passing their final exams, students receive a mental stamp for their adult license, given by their school's headmaster. They may then continue their education at a university, if they can afford it. (Since schools did not exist until 904, that year's incoming students were given placement tests to determine which grade to start at, regardless of age, based on their level of general knowledge. This test could be requested any year thereafter, as well, if they wished to try skipping a grade.) The school year consists of two semesters. The Spring Semester begins on 2 Fir'mo' and ends on 30 Sp'yet (a field day). The Autumn Semester begins on 2 Aut'gin and ends on 18 Las'mo'. (19 Las'mo' is the date of Commencement, a ceremony in which the headmaster awards mental stamps to graduating ninth graders.) Students are required to attend classes five days a week, from Wor'ginday to We'yetday (getting We'gindays off each week, as well as Mo'enddays on months numbering 31 days). The typical school day begins at Second Two and ends at Second Eight, with a recess for the noon hour; though this may differ somewhat from school to school. Universities have very different schedules. Though they have the same semesters as primary schools, the days and times of individual classes varies according to the convenience of each master. However, unlike in the past, the classes do have their own set schedules. A University education lasts four years, but the specific requirements are, to a great extent, at the discretion of the masters, and generally varies depending upon the major trade being studied. As with primary schools, Commencement takes place on 19 Las'mo', but rather than earning a stamp, graduating students receive a degree signifying their mastery of a subject or subjects, which in the years since the establishment of the school system has become a great help in obtaining high-paying jobs. It is worth noting that the entire school system was modeled to a great extent upon the structure of the Sorret Magic Academy, with students in primary school being equivalent to apprentice Sorreters, and those in secondary school being equivalent to adepts. (Of course, there have always been adepts who chose not to further their education to become master-adepts, as is the case with many primary school graduates.) See also *List of jobs Category:Culture